Fleur's Mahora Adventure
by Storm the Wind
Summary: A forgein exchange student comes to Japan from all the way in France. Now she's in for the craziest and probably most insane experience of her life.
1. Fleur Arrives at Mahora

In this story, I own only the character Fleur.

Fleur Arrives at Mahora

A young girl, in her early teen years, walks around a huge city-like academy. She has on a hat, a flower designed dress, and a long skirt that looks like giant flower petals. She continues to walk around until reaching a giant building.

"…." The girl walks up to the building while biting her lip.

The girl looks up in shock of the building. She then pulls out a French to Japanese dictionary.

"Wow… zis… iz… a magnificent… school building." The girl says to herself.

She continues on inside and looks around in amazement. She walks around for a while before stopping.

"Ah! Sacrebleu!" She yells, obviously lost.

"Excuse me. But can I help you?" A young English voice is heard.

"Huh?" She looks around and finds a kid no more than ten years old standing behind her.

"Uh…" She quickly pulls out her dictionary. "Where… can I…. find…. ze… headmaster's room?" She tells the young boy.

"Oh a French exchange student. Come on I'll show you the way to the headmaster." The boy says as walks off.

The girl however is looking through her dictionary to figure out what he said and soon follows him.

The boy begins leading her through several halls.

"By the way, my name is Negi Springfield." the boy says.

The girl looks through her dictionary.

"My… name… iz Fleur." The girl tells him.

"What a nice name." Negi says before they stop in front of a door.

"Well here it is." Negi says. "I do hope you enjoy Mahora Academy." He then walks off.

Fleur walks into the room to find an old man in a study. The old man looks up and smiles.

"Ah so this is the exchange student." The old man says. "I'm the headmaster of Mahora Academy. It's good to meet you." He tells her while smiling.

Fleur however looks nervous.

"So what is your name dear?" He asks her. "Ze name is Fleur." She answers shyly.

The man smiles.

"Well met Fleur. Oh I just love French talk." The headmaster laughs abit.

"Oi monsieur." Fleur says while giggling abit.

"Anyway, I've already made out the best room for your homeroom." He tells her. "You can pick up your uniform on the shelf near the door."

Fleur looks in her dictionary then bows.

"Merci!" She says before running off.

Meanwhile, in a classroom labeled 3-A.

"AHHH!" The English boy, Negi is yelling.

A whole group of girls are running wild as 2 of them fight.

"You got something to say Ms. Brawn over Brains!?" A blonde girl yells.

"What did you call me you goldilocks shota!?" A red haired girl yells.

Both girls glare at each other as most of the others cheer them on to fight.

"Girls please! Stop fighting!" Negi begged them.

Neither seem to be able to hear him. As they continue, someone walks into the room.

"Please calm down!" Negi says as the girls who are fighting accidently knock out the person who walks in.

"Ugh." Fleur is looks dizzy before falling over, unconscious.

"… Oops." Both of the girls say.

"Oh dear!" Negi says as he runs over to her, followed by all the girls. "Oh please wake up!" Negi says, worrying more than necessary.

"Negi calm down, it's not like she's dead… well hopefully." The red haired girl tells him, making him more nervous.

"That's not funny Asuna!" The blonde hair girl yells at her.

"What was that Ayaka!?" Asuna yells back, starting another fight.

"Please girls stop at once!" Negi yells, but is once again ignored.

" … Ah Sacrebleu." Fleur says as she wakes up.

"Oh she's coming to." Negi says as all the girls turn their attention to her.

Fleur opens her eyes and looks up to see about 30 people staring at her. Fleur then looks nervous and suddenly begins to speak French at a fast pace.

"Whoa calm down!" Asuna tells her.

"Please slow down and try speaking Japanese for us." Ayaka says.

Fleur takes a deep breath before pulling out her dictionary. "Iz… zis… class 3-A?" Fleur asks them.

Some of the girls laugh and giggle at her accent.

"Yes this is 3-A. Can we help you?" Negi asks.

Fleur nods as she looks through her dictionary. Asuna looks annoyed about this and moves closer to Negi.

"Hey Negi. You think you could help her with her translations?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh! Of course." Negi says before pulls out a staff like object and start muttering in Latin.

Fleur's dictionary suddenly disappears.

"Ah! Sacrebleu! I need zat to speak Japanese!" She cries out before realizing she just spoke Japanese. "Huh? Hey I understand what I'm zaying."

She says half excited and half confused. Negi puts his staff away and continues on.

"So what is it you wanted again?" He asks her.

"Oh right." She now stands back up on her feet. "Ze name is Fleur, as of today, I'll be joining class 3-A." She says while smiling.


	2. Meeting the Class

Meeting the Class

Fleur looks at all the girls in the room, and then looks down at Negi.

"I'm confused." She says. "I thought zis was an all girls school."

Some of the girls giggle as Negi's face turns a bit red.

"A-actually I'm the English teacher for this class." Negi tells her, making her turn red a bit as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She tells him.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was an honest mistake." He tells her as the girls laugh.

"Anyway let us move on to class. Please Fleur find any open sit you like." Negi tells her as he and the girls all return to their sits.

Fleur looks around; most of the sits are taken except one in the back next to a girl with long blonde hair.

She smiles and walks over and sits down. The girl next to her seems to be blanked out and thinking about something other than the class.

"Uh Bonjour." She says to the girl.

The girl only turns her eyes and glares at Fleur. Fleur now looks scared and frightened.

"You will need all the luck you can get if you plan to survive the year." The girl tells her, just making her even more nervous and scared.

Before Fleur can reply, a flash of light blinds her.

"Ugh! What was zat?!" She asks and looks around before noticing a red haired girl in the front row holding a camera.

The girl waves at Fleur before turning in her seat so that she's facing the front of the room again. Fleur just looks around the room before looking confused again.

"Sacrebleu. I knew I shouldn't 'ave left France." She says to herself before sighing.

As she says this, the school bell rings, signaling the end of the class.

Everyone begins to leave the room, all except Fleur.

"Uh.." She looks utterly confused.

"Hey new girl!" Fleur notices the red hair girl from before walking to her, holding a microphone in hand.

"I wanted to know if I could get an interview from you for Mahora News." The girl tells Fleur, who just looks confused.

"I'm sorry but what?" She says out of confusion.

The girl however just smiles.

"Well when you want to get the interview done with, my name is Kazumi Asakura and my assistant is Sayo Aisaka." She tells her.

"Assistant?" Fleur says while confused before noticing a pale white hair girl floating behind Kazumi.

"AHHH! Sacrebleu please don't scare me like that." Fleur says as the 2 girls laugh.

"I like her accent." Sayo says.

"Yeah we could use a French girl on the news team, don't you think?" Kazumi asks Sayo who nods.

"Uh girls?" Fleur tries to speak for herself before Kazumi speaks again.

"Great! Starting tomorrow, you are going to be a co-reporter for the Mahora News!" Kazumi says as her and Sayo move on both sides of Fleur as Kazumi takes a picture of all of them.

"Wait! Wait! What just 'appened?" Fleur asks them.

"Nothing 'appened." Kazumi chuckles. "You will be helping us with news around the academy from now on." She tells her with a smile.

Fleur looks blanked out.

"Hey at least you're already in a school club." Sayo tells her.

After a short while, Fleur finally gives up and smiles.

"Well thanks I guess." she tells them and bows.

"Oh none of the pleasantries please, it's really not needed." Kazumi says now looking nervous.

"Oh sorry." Fleur says before giggling.

"Alright girls, one more photo, and this time everyone smile." Kazumi says before they all take a picture.

"Very nice. Anyway, good luck with your time in Mahora." Kazumi says before walking off. Sayo follows by going through the walls, which scares Fleur more.

Fleur smiles and walks out of the room as well to find most of the girls in a cafeteria room.

"Hello my new classmate!" Ayaka walks up to her.

"Oh bonjour!" Fleur says in shock.

"I want to make a proper introduction for myself, I'm Ayaka Yukihiro, I'm class 3-A's class rep." She tells her with pride in her tone.

"Oh nice to meet you." Fleur says to her.

Pretty soon all of the girls introduce themselves to Fleur.

"It iz nice to meet all of you." She tells them all.

The end of the day begins to come. Fleur sighs before she begins to walk off away from the school.

"Hey wait a minute!" Negi runs to her.

"Oh, bonsoir Monsieur Negi." She tells him.

"But Fleur, do you even have a room to stay in?" He asks.

Fleur stands there in silence as the wind blows.

"Of course she does Negi!" Kazumi runs beside Fleur. "She'll be living with me, no one else does, so why not?" She says with a smile.

"Oh, well that's nice of you Kazumi." Negi smiles. "Well I'll trust you to lead her back to your dorm then. Night girls." He says as he walks off.

"Wait I thought you lived with Sayo." Fleur tells Kazumi.

"Not really. Sayo is a ghost and doesn't need a place to sleep, so she roams the nights but comes visit quite a lot." Kazumi tells her.

"G-G-Ghost!?" Fleur whimpers.

"Well? Come on!" Kazumi says as she grabs Fleur by her arm and runs off.

"Kazumi! Please slow down!" Fleur tells her.

Kazumi takes Fleur from the school all the way to the dorms.

"Whew! Finally here!" Kazumi says, both girls out of breath. "Let's get inside."

They go into the dorm.

"Make yourself at home. After all, it is your home now too." She tells Fleur while smiling.

"Merci!" Fleur says before hugging Kazumi. "What about mercy?" Kazumi asks before just laughing.

After awhile Fleur fits in right at home. Kazumi is now in night clothing.

"Hey you should get dressed for the night." Kazumi tells her.

"Ok then." Fleur says before changing into her night clothes, which makes her look like she's covered in flowers.

"Wow cute. You must really like flowers." Kazumi says.

"Oh yea, I'm really into flowers a lot." Fleur says while laughing.

"So do you mind me getting that interview tomorrow?" She asks her.

"Um… Sure I guess it's only fair since you let me sleep here." Fleur tell her, which makes Kazumi look fired up.

"Awesome, Kazumi Asakura gets the first look on the new girl!" She yells out before laughing.

Fleur laughs as well, but nervously.

"By the way, why are you still wearing that sun hat?" Kazumi asks, which seems to scare Fleur.

"Oh it'z just I'm really used to wearing it." Fleur says be laughing nervously.

"Hmm? I guess I'll respect that… for now any way." She says before smiling deviously.

Both laugh abit before getting in bed. "Night Fleur." Kazumi says before going to sleep.

"Bonsoir Kazumi." Fleur says before falling asleep as well.


	3. Mahora Special News: Fleur's Secret

Special Mahora News: Fleur's Secret

It's now early morning the next day.

"Hey Fleur! Wake up!" Fleur wakes up to find Kazumi and Sayo looking down at her.

"AHH! Sacrebleu, girls please don't do that." She tells them.

"Come on we need to go! We're going to be late!" Kazumi tells her.

"What are you talking about, it's only 5 am." She tells them while yawning.

"Hmm, this is true." Kazumi says with a devious smile. "So how about we go freshen up in the baths on the upper floors." She says.

Fleur looks abit confused.

"Um, ok then sure." She says as she gets her uniform and leaves Kazumi and Sayo alone.

"Ok Sayo, all we have to do is get that hat off of Fleur's head, ok?" Kazumi tells Sayo who nods.

Both grin before walking out of the room and going to meet up with Fleur at the baths. When they get there, they find Fleur in the water, only she's still wearing the hat on her head.

"Man I thought at least she would take it off to wash up." Kazumi says. "Looks like we resort to plan B." She tells Sayo, who nods before floating off.

Kazumi walks in and joins Fleur in the baths, which is big enough for all the students in a class to be in at once.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" Kazumi asks Fleur.

"It's very nice actually. Calm and quiet too." She tells her.

"I see you also wear that hat of yours even when washing up, shouldn't you at least wash your hair?" Kazumi asks. "Unless of course you have no hair under that hat." She says before laughing.

"No, I do 'ave 'air under my 'at. I just prefer it not to be seen." Fleur tells her, but it confuses Kazumi.

" 'Ave? 'Air? 'At? Do all French people remove the 'h' from the beginning of words?" Kazumi asks her.

"Some do. I'm just used to doing it." Fleur says.

"Either way, your hair can't be that bad. Why not show me what's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh no no no! Please, I rather not!" Fleur says in a defensive way, which only piques Kazumi's interest even more.

Kazumi lays back.

"Fine. I guess we do this the hard way then." She says before snapping her fingers, which confuses Fleur.

Sayo floats up from the water behind Fleur and grabs the hat.

"'Ey! Please don't!" Fleur yells out, holding the hat down.

"I'm sorry." Sayo tells her before the hat is pulled off.

Kazumi and Sayo look at Fleur, both looking confused. Her hair is long and colored green as grass and several flowers are growing out of her head.

"…. I'm going to be completely honest. I've should've seen this coming." Kazumi says before smiling. "You wanna explain why you were hiding this anyway? You look cute like this." Kazumi tells her.

"R-really?" Fleur asks as the 2 girls nod. "Wow, most people think it's weird that a garden is growing on my head." She tells them.

"If that's who you are, then I will accept it, after all I'm best friends with a ghost." Kazumi tells her.

"I 'appen to be 25% plant thanks to some chemical accident in ze past." Fleur says before giggling.

They soon all get out of the baths and back in their room, now in their school uniform.

"So let's go tell everyone about this." Kazumi tells Fleur, who looks nervous.

"But what if they think I'm strange?" She asks, obviously scared of how her classmates will react.

"Hey this school has seen stranger. Ghosts, ninjas, robots, vampires, etc." Kazumi tells her

"Wait what?" Fleur asks.

"So don't worry… besides, hats aren't allowed doing classes." Kazumi laughs as Fleur gets a blank look on her face.

They both arrive at class on time and now in their seats. Throughout the class, people go about their normal business. Asuna and Ayaka are both fighting again. Fleur just watches them fight as all the other girls cheer them on. Only a few of the girls don't seem to care, including the blonde hair girl sitting next to Fleur.

After awhile, Negi finally manages to calm everyone down and back in order.

"Good now if that's over with, let us return to learn English please." He tells the class as they continue with translating Japanese into English, which is even harder for Fleur, since she's French.

"Fleur." Negi says to her, which frightens her abit, making several of the girls to laugh abit. "Can you please translate the word hana into English please?" Negi asks her.

Fleur looks frightened and nervous.

"Uh… uh… uh." She begins to look dizzy before passing out.

"Oh dear!" Negi and the girls surround her.

"Fleur! Come on wake up!" Kazumi tries waking her up.

After awhile she finally wakes up.

"Oh.. Sacrebleu, what 'appened?" She asks as she stands up.

"You fainted when you were asked to translate a word." Kazumi tells her."Oh, sorry to worry you guys." She says.

"Hey it's ok, really." Kazumi tells her before her and most of the class starts laughing.

After classes are done, Fleur is already heading back to the dorms.

"Hey wait up." Fleur turns around to find several of the girls coming to her.

"Uh can I 'elp y'all?" She asks them.

Ayaka walks up to her.

"Well I just wanted to know if I could decorate your hair sometime." She tells her, confusing her. "I happen to be part of the flower arrangement club, so I thought I could help you with your looks if you ever want me to." Ayaka tells Fleur, making her turn red at first but then smiles.

"Uh sure why not?" She tells her. "

Fleur is soon back in her dorm after hanging out with some of the other girls.

"Well today was better than I thought it would be." She says happily.

"I told ya you had nothing to worry about ." Kazumi says while smiling. "Now then," Kazumi starts before picking up a recorder and a microphone. "About that interview."

Fleur seems to get nervous again before passing out. Kazumi just looks at her before laughing and tries to wake her up.

At around midnight, someone looks from high above the academy.

"Well hello Mahora's girl academy, looks like quite a place to stir up quite abit of panic while I'm here." The person says, he's wearing a skull mask over his face. He also wearing a black cloak over his body and his arms are wrapped in bandages.

"Better look out girls. Here comes the Pyro Ghost." The figure laughs as his hands set on fire by themselves.

…

I don't own the mysterious character. The character is owned by Raging Akuma D.


	4. Welcome to the Baka Rangers

Welcome to the Baka Rangers

Now after a week of going to Mahora Academy, Fleur finds herself in a strange predicament.

"After school sessions?" She asks Negi, who is in front of her.

"Yes. You see you have one of our lowest grades, even close to Asuna's." Negi tells her, making Fleur go blank. "It's only to be expected though, you're French, not Japanese after all." Negi says quickly, not trying to make Fleur feel bad.

Fleur just sighs.

"Fine if I must, I will." She tells him.

They both head to Negi's class and go in. There are five other students there as well, one being Asuna.

"Hmm? Look, new girl join us!" A girl who's nationality is definitely not Japanese, her light blonde hair tied up on both sides of the top of her hair, and also wearing a martial artist's garbs.

"It nice meet you, name Ku Fei." She tells her.

"Oh nice to meet you Ku." Fleur says.

"No, not Ku. Ku Fei." Ku Fei tells her again, which makes Fleur abit nervous.

"Uh ok, um Ku Fei." Fleur says as Ku Fei nods and walks back to her seat.

Fleur looks around and notices the other students. She sees a cheerful pink haired girl twirling a ribbon, a really tall girl with short dark green hair who looks like her eyes are closed, and a short girl with large long blue hair who is drinking on a juice box that says 'Chocolate Soda' which frightens Fleur abit.

"Uh 'ello everyone." She tells them.

"Hey." They are say at once.

Negi then walks to the front of the class.

"Girls, I like to introduce the new member of the Baka Rangers, Fleur." He says as most of the cheer, which confuses Fleur.

"Baka Ranger? What are you talking about?" Fleur asks.

"It's the group name we came up with." The blue haired girl says in a silent like voice.

"Oh." Fleur says before taking a seat next to Ku Fei.

"Now then, on to business." Negi says. "All 6 of you manage to fail the tests given to y'all earlier. So I suggest having a half hour study session before retaking the test again." Negi tells them, but gets a blank look when he sees all the girls aren't listening at all. "G-girls! Please pay attention!" Negi tells them.

"Sorry you lost me at the word test." Asuna says.

"He only lost me at study." The blue haired girl says.

"I was thinking of what color Fleur could be." The tall girl says.

"Is that even important?!" Negi asks.

"And I'm just here." The pink haired girl says, making Negi start crying abit in failure.

After a little while, all the girls are now studying… if it can even be called that. Most of the girls seem to not to care about what they're studying. After awhile, Negi gives them their tests again.

"Remember, you must get at least 60% on the test if you want out of here. You may start whenever." Negi tells them.

All of the girls look stumped. In only 10 minutes, the blue haired girl stands up and hands in her test.

"Oh you're done already Yue?" Negi asks before taking the test and grades it. "My, you made 80% Yue! Very good!" Negi exclaim, causing Yue's face to go red abit. "If only you were try and study for once."

"Don't count on it." She says as she walks out.

After 30 more minutes, the tall girl turns in her tests.

"Oh you made a 75% Kaede. Very good." Negi tells her. She just does a smile and wink before walking out.

A few more minutes later Ku Fei finishes.

"Ahh, a 73%, good work." Negi tells her. "Yes! I really did it!" She says excitedly before walking out.

Then soon comes the pink haired girl.

"Uh good work Makie, you got a 60%." Negi tells her.

"It figures I get the low score." She says before walking off.

All that's left now is Fleur and Asuna.

"Ah! Sacrebleu!" Fleur yells out.

Negi just looks at her, abit shocked. After an hour has past, Asuna finally finish. Negi looks at the test for awhile.

"35%." He tells her, causing her to fall over in shock.

She returns and begins to study again. Fleur and Asuna both finish after an hour and a half.

"Hmm?" Negi examines both tests. Both girls are biting their lips. "60% exactly!" Negi tells them both.

Both girls cheer together. Fleur yawns.

"It's already getting dark out." Fleur says.

"Oh man we're going to miss the last train!" Asuna exclaims, which scares both Fleur and Asuna.

"Bonjoir guys!" Fleur tells them both as she runs off as fast as she can.

"Uh, hey Negi." Asuna says. Negi looks up at her.

"What is it Asuna?" He asks. "You think you can just fly us back. I doubt we're make it in time." Asuna tells him before he nods.

"Of course, but what about Fleur? It'll take forever for her to make it back to the dorms." Negi says. "Maybe we should pick her up as we- OW!" He yells after getting hit in the head by Asuna.

"You brat, did you forget no one can see you using magic?" She asks him.

"Oh right. Then let's go then." They both go outside and use Negi's staff to fly off. "Sorry Fleur." Negi whispers to himself.

Fleur finds herself missing the train and now walking back to the dorms.

"Man why does stuff like zis always 'appen to me." Fleur complains and yawns. "I'm so tired too."

She stops and sits up against a building and soon falls asleep against it. A figure walks out of a nearby alleyway.

"Good the area is clear." He says before starting to runs but trips over Fleur. "God damn it! Who the hell leaves… a girl outside?" He says as he looks at Fleur.

"Ugh!" Fleur groans and wakes up. "What 'it me?" She asks as she looks up to see the guy who tripped over her.

"….." Both just stare at each other for a moment.

The guy is wearing a mask of a skull, so she can't see his face. The guy's hands suddenly set ablaze.

"… Well…. Bye!" Fleur says before she begins to run off.

The guy chases after her.


	5. Fleur the Flora

Fleur the Flora

"Ugh!" Negi is trying to sleep but is struggling.

"Hey! Negi wake up!" Negi wakes up and is in a bed with Asuna.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to end up next to you again!" Negi says as if pleading for his life.

"Forget that, this happens everyday with you." She tells him. "But you seem to be having trouble sleeping. Something wrong?" She asks.

"I guess I feel bad for leaving Fleur by herself." Negi says while looking abit depressed.

"Fine! Then let's go see if she made it back then." Asuna says as she is already getting dressed.

"W-wait! Shouldn't we wait till morning?" Negi asks.

"If we did that, I'll never get any sleep. Now come on!" She tells him before dragging him out.

Another girl, who is their roommate, gets up for a minute before falling back down asleep.

Kazumi is in their room asleep and Sayo is just sitting around waiting for morning. Sayo hears a knock on the door and walks through it to find Asuna and Negi.

"Shh. Kazumi is sleeping." She tells them.

"Sorry but has Fleur made it back yet?" Asuna asks.

"Actually, no she hasn't. I was actually just thinking about that now." Sayo tells them.

"I-I knew it! She didn't get back because I didn't help her!" Negi yells while jumping to conclusion before Asuna punches him on the head.

"Well thanks anyway." Asuna says before walking off with Negi, leaving Sayo to look confuse.

Both Asuna and Negi are back in their room, with Negi panicking.

"This is all my fault! I'm supposed to be her teacher! I should've helped her come home!" He keeps saying.

"Negi calm down!" Asuna says as a small ferret looking creature joins them.

"Ok what's going on?" It says.

"Oh Chamo! I have a problem." Negi tells the creature.

"Oh yeah! When you have a problem, Chamo is who you come to!" He says while smoking a cigarette. "So go ahead and tell me your problem."

"Well you see I left a girl behind at the school, would it be wrong to fly her back here?" Negi asks, shocking Chamo.

"First of all, lame problem. Second, you can't use magic in front of humans. But out of curiosity, which girl was it?" He asks.

"Oh this one here, number 32." Negi says, showing a picture of Fleur in the Mahora newspaper that was taken with Kazumi and Sayo.

"Hmm? This girl isn't human! She has a garden growing out of her head!" Chamo yells at Negi.

"N-no she was just in a chemical accident!" Negi tells him, making Chamo facepalm.

"Are you really that naïve?" Chamo asks.

"She's a creature called a flora." He explains.

"A flora?" Asuna and Negi both look confuse.

"In the mortal world, flora is just to refer to any normal plant. But in the magical world, a flora is a creature who is half-human, half-plant." Chamo explains to them.

"But since Fleur is only a quarter-plant, that must mean one of her parents is a flora." Negi says.

Meanwhile, under the midnight full moon.

"AHHHHH!" Fleur continues to run as fire is being shot at her.

"Damn it! Stop running!" The mask kid yells at her.

"No thanks! I'm good!" She yells as she continues to run.

As they continue to run, they pass two figures in the darkness.

"… Chachamaru let's go." The shorter one of the two walks off.

"Yes mistress." The taller one follows.

"So what you're saying is, it's okay for me to use magic in front of her?" Negi asks Chamo.

"Exactly! Since technically she's from the magical world." Chamo says as Negi gets dressed.

"Asuna! I'll be back soon; I'm going to go find her." He tells her.

"Wait! I'll help you." Asuna says.

"No, you should stay and go back to bed; you still run the paper in the morning Asuna." He tells her. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He runs out of the room.

"Negi!" Asuna yells.

Fleur and the boy are now in a park within the academy, both tired and panting.

"Damn! How big is this place anyway?" The boy asks while exhausted.

Fleur is breathing hard as well.

"I say pretty big." She says. "Why are you chasing after me anyway?" She asks the boy.

"Just a sick hobby of mine. I chase and scare people." The boy tells her.

"Then do me a favor and leave me alone!" She yells out at him.

"Heh you just made a bad mistake yelling at me." He tells her before his shoots more fire at Fleur, surrounding her in smoke.

Negi is flying around on his staff, looking everywhere.

"This place is huge! How am I going to find her?" He asks himself.

"She's currently in the park." Says a voice that makes Negi shiver before turning around. The girl who sits next to Fleur in class is floating next to another one of the students, who has rocket boosters keeping her afloat.

"E-Evangeline! C-Chachamaru!" Negi exclaims. "What are you two doing out so late?" Negi asks them, making Evangeline, the shorter one, laugh.

"You are pathetic, Negi Springfield. Look up, it's a full moon tonight." She tells him.

As he realizes this, he seems abit worried. "Oh calm yourself, I don't plan to hurt anyone tonight. I'm more interested in the ones getting past the magical barrier around the academy." Evangeline explains to him. "This is all the information you're gonna get from me. Use it well." She tells him before flying off.

"We're see you in class tomorrow Mr. Springfield." Chachamaru says whiling bowing her head and then follows Evangeline.

"That was strange. What did she mean by those getting through the barrier?" He asks himself before heading to the academy's park.

Fleur coughs up smoke.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as the boy walks to her.

"Just shut up." He says before preparing to attack again.

Fleur defends herself, preparing for the worst.

"Ugh! What the hell is this?" The boy is yelling.

Fleur looks to find several flowers restricting the boy's movement.

"What form of sorcery is this?" He asks as a vine strikes his face, slashing the mask off his face. "Ugh! No!" The boy yells.

Fleur just looks at him blankly.

"You're just a kid!" She says to him.

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm older than you are!" The guy yells at her.

The plants on him retract.

"Finally!" He says as he grabs his mask again.

"Now I'm really mad!"

"What are you mad at me for? I didn't do anything!" Fleur says before the guy shoots flames at her.

"Aeris Claustra!"

Fleur looks surprised at what she sees.

"Pardon me but are you ok?" Negi asks, using a barrier of air.

"Uh uh uh-'uh." She answers, looking confused, shocked, and frightened all at once.

"You must of been frightened. Poor girl." Negi says with a smile. "Don't worry now." He tells her before twirling his staff around and points it at the guy. "As your homeroom teacher, I won't allow you to get hurt!"

Fleur looks at both of them. "First a 'uman flamethrower, then those strange plants, and now a magic teacher!" She says. " WHAT THE 'ELL IZ WITH ZIS PLACE!"


	6. The Pyro Ghost

The Pyro Ghost

The boy just laughs.

"A kid? You're going to hide behind a little kid?" He asks while laughing.

Negi just gets fluster.

"Hey don't treat me like some kid! I'm going to beat you in order to protect my student!" He yells at him.

"M-M-Monsieur Negi?" Fleur says, looking frightened by Negi's magic.

"Ugh!? What's wrong with her? Is she afraid of magic?" Negi mutters to himself.

"Hey pay attention kid!" The boy yells at Negi, who turns to see a ball of fire strike him in the face.

"Gahhh!" Negi yells as he holds his face. "That burns!"

The boy laughs like crazy.

"This is just too much!" He says while laughing.

"Who do you think you are to attack my students?" Negi asks as he readies to attack again.

"Heh. I'm known throughout as the Pyro Ghost." The boy says.

"Pyro Ghost?... Never heard of you." Negi says as the boy falls over.

"That doesn't matter!" He yells at them. "The point is I'm going to kill both of you in order to keep the girl behind you silent of my appearance." Pyro tells them, this scaring Fleur.

"Hey Fleur. Maybe it's best that you run off." Negi tells her. "There's no need for you to get involved with the magical world if you don't want to." He says while smiling.

Fleur, however, looks confused.

"Magic?" Then looks frightened abit. "Wait so you been using magic zis whole time!" She yells out.

"What did you think I was using?" Negi yells out.

Fleur smiles nervously and laughs abit.

"Ugh the girl is weirder than I thought." Pyro says to himself. "But this is my best chance!" He says and strikes Negi from behind.

"Gah!" Negi yells in pain.

"Negi!" Fleur yells as she sees her teacher fall over, his back charred.

"Heh, that wasn't too fun." Pyro says laughing before walking towards them.

"Fulminis Albus!" Negi jumps up and at Pyro and place his palm on his mask.

"What the he- AHHHHH!"

Lightning from Negi's palm strikes Pyro straight in the face.

"Ugh!" Pyro falls to the ground, shaking from the electricity.

"There that should keep him down for a little while." Negi says before turning to a now terrified Fleur.

"S-s-stay away from me!" She says while moving away from him.

"N-no! Please don't be afraid!" Negi says before his eyes start tearing up. "I didn't mean to scare you! Oh, I'm just a failure of a teacher!" Negi starts crying abit.

"O-oh please don't cry." Fleur says to him, now looking abit sad herself.

"Anyway sweet thing, on to business!" Both Fleur and Negi look around and spot Chamo in front of them.

"Chamo! You hitched on me didn't you?" Negi asked.

"Yea I wanted to see the flora myself, and man she's a cute one!" Chamo says while smoking again.

Negi looks abit nervous.

"T-t-t-t-t" Fleur starts.

"Yea praise Chamo, the great..."

"Why iz zat rat talking?" Fleur asks, making Chamo turn to stone.

"I'm an ermine you little.."

"Chamo!" Negi stops him.

"Oh sorry. Anyway Frenchie, you see we wanted to tell you of your heritage." Chamo tells her.

"Hmm? 'Eritage?" She says with the blankest of expressions on her face.

"Yea about the flower arrangement on your head." Chamo says.

"Oh my mère told me that I was involved in a chemical incident when.." Fleur tries to explain before Chamo interrupts.

"Wait! Her what? What is a mère?" He asks.

"It means mother in French Chamo." Negi tells him.

"Oh. Well it doesn't matter because she lied to you!" He says while smoking again.

"How dare you, you rat!" She yells at him.

"I'm an ermine, doll face! Anyway, as it turns out, you're actually a magical and endangered species known as Floras." Chamo explain.

"Wait, endangered? You didn't explain that." Negi says.

"Oh yea, all existing floras were once all kill for illegal activities with several outlawed wizards." Chamo explains.

"What did they do?" Negi asks.

"Well, floras have the beautiful ability to grow different plants on their head. Including yggdrasil!" Chamo explains.

"Yggdrasil? What's that?" Fleur and Negi ask at the same time.

"Yggdrasil is a very rare and magical leaf. For example, Negi if your staff was imbued with an yggdrasil leaf, your magic would easily over power even Eva's magic!" Chamo says, scaring Negi.

"That's incredible!" Negi exclaims.

"Excusez-moi, but didn't you say all floras? What about ze ones zat wasn't involved with illegal activities?" Fleur asks.

"Seriously girl stop with that accent, it's too cute for my taste." Chamo says. "As for your question. All floras was executed and considered illegal for them to even live." Chamo says, he looks at Fleur to find her passed out.

"Chamo! Are you serious?! It's illegal for Fleur to live!" Negi asks.

"Well yes. As long as no one in the magical world finds out about this, she'll be safe." Chamo tells him.

They both just look at each other for a second before slowly turning to Pyro, who is back up and staring at them.

"….. He heard everything!" Negi yells.

Pyro begins to laugh.

"Oh this is just too good." He says as his hands glow with flames again. "But I prefer my victims, FRIED!" He yells before shooting flames at them.

"AHHH!" Negi yells and shields him, but is never hit.

"Huh? What's going on?" Pyro asks.

Negi looks to see what happened, and finds a wall of vines defending him.

"Chamo, what's going on?" Negi asks.

"It must be Fleur unconsciously defending us!" Chamo says.

"Wait, floras can use magic!" Negi asks.

"Oh yes, but only plant based magic." Chamo explains.

Pyro keeps firing at the vines, which begin to break apart. Negi readies himself. The vines break and Pyro smirks.

"Heh it was fun but it's all ends now." He says.

"Say cheese freak!" A voice says.

"Huh who's there?!" Pyro asks while looking around.

Suddenly his mask floats off of his face.

"Ahh! My mask!" He yells before being blinded by a flash. "Who's there?" He asks before someone walks out of the shadows.

"Name's Kazumi Asakura. Mahora's best news reporter ever!" She says while smirking.

"Why you!" Pyro yells at her before getting ready to attack her.

"Nuh-uh-uh-uh. Make one more move…" She starts while holding up a cell phone with a picture of Pyro without his mask on. "I e-mail this to all of Mahora Academy."

"Ugh." He thinks for a minute before biting his lips. "Fine! I'll let you off for now!" He says.

"Good boy." Kazumi smiles as Sayo floats next to her, holding the mask. "We'll just keep this to make sure." She tells him.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Pyro yells at them.

"Nah! I need to make sure you stay away for a good while." She tells him and winks.

Pyro looks pissed off.

"I'll be back soon, don't forget it!" He yells at them before disappearing in flames.

"Anyone else not know what the hell just happened?" Chamo asks.

"Kazumi! How did you know we were here?" Negi asks.

"Oh Sayo woke me up and told me Fleur was missing. She floated us around and once we found y'all here we hid in the shadow, waiting for the best moment to reveal ourselves." Kazumi explains to them.

Fleur finally wakes up.

"I think I need a long nap." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"Aww, aren't you cute." Kazumi says while smirking.

After a little while, they are all walking back to the dorms. Kazumi is carrying Fleur on her back.

"Lucky girl, getting to sleep." Kazumi struggles to say before laughing abit.

The next day comes and the girls all look at the teacher stand, all quiet. Ayaka stands up before speaking.

"What do you mean Negi isn't showing up today!" She asks.

A man who is probably 30- 40 years old stands in front of the class.

"Him and several of his students are all asleep at the moment and shouldn't be disturbed." He tells the students.

After classes end, all of the students immediately head back to the dorms.

"Negi!" They all yell as Ayaka opens the door to Negi and Asuna's room.

"Ugh!"

They find Negi asleep between Kazumi and Fleur on the room's floor.

Everyone looks awestricken at the scene.

"KAZUMI! FLEUR! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Ayaka yells, waking all three of them up.

"AH CLASS REP!" Kazumi yells.

"Negi you slept with two older women?!"

"WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Are all French girls this quick to find a boy?!"

"Sacrebleu, this is only my second week too!"

"YOU TWO WILL BE SEEING PUNISHMENT FOR THIS!"

"Whatever you say class rep." Both girls say before laughing nervously.


	7. Fleur's New Studies

Fleur's New Studies

Saturday morning, both Fleur and Kazumi are both sleeping in after what had happen the previous night. Sayo just sits in a seat, waiting for them to wake up.

In Negi and Asuna's room.

"I'll make sure to tell her… Yes.. Yes ma'am… ok… good bye." Negi says to someone on the phone before hanging up.

Chamo runs up to him.

"Did we get the okay Negi!" He asks him.

"Yes. Fleur's mother understands the situation and has agreed to let her learn magic." Negi says with a smile.

"Awesome; and you know maybe you can make a probationary contract with her too!" Chamo says with a glint in his eyes.

"Chamo! We most certainly will not!" Negi yells at him, his face turning red.

"Come on Negi! Just one little kiss and it's all ov- AGH!" He says before being punched by Asuna.

"Quiet you perverted weasel."

After a few more hours, Fleur and Kazumi finally wake up.

"AHH! Man I needed that sleep." Kazumi says as she stretches abit.

"AH! I'm covered in weeds!" Fleur yells, her head covered in dandelions.

"Heh how many wishes do I get if I blow them all off at once?" Kazumi jokes before helping trim the weeds out.

"Merci." Fleur says as both change into there casual day clothes.

"Come on girls! There's a scoop out there and we're going to find it!" Kazumi says and all three of them cheer as they walk out.

As they walk out they run into Negi and Chamo.

"Ah morning girls. I was just coming to see you three." Negi tells them.

"Hmm?" All the girls look confused.

They all go back to the room and sit around a small table. "So what iz it you want, Monsieur Negi?" Fleur asks.

"Well I had called you're mother back in France; and after an hour of listening and trying to translate what she was saying. She said it would be okay for you to start learning magic." Negi explains.

"Magic?" All three of the girls say at once.

"Well, yes. Floras can use plant-based magic. This can help in case of emergencies. It's your choice to learn or not, I can't force you to do something you don't want to." He explains.

Fleur seems to have blanked out.

"Uh is she alright?" Negi asks.

"Well she is one of the baka rangers now." Kazumi laughs abit nervously.

"Well when she comes to, give this to her." Chamo says as Negi places a book on the table.

"It's not much and it will take awhile to learn. But this book contain a few plant spells, it should help her get started." Negi says.

He then stands up and bows.

"I do hope you will think about it." He tells her before walking out.

"Well what do you think of that Fleur?" Kazumi asks her but only finds her still blanked out unconscious.

After a short while, Fleur is reading through the book with Kazumi and Sayo.

"…. We can't read a single thing in it." All of them say at once.

Fleur closes the book and sighs.

"How can I learn from something I can't read?" Fleur asks.

"Perhaps I can help." They hear a voice that scares all 3 of them.

They turn to see Evangeline and Chachamaru on the beds.

"How did you guys get in?" Kazumi asks.

"You left the door open and I wanted to see this." Evangeline says while snatching the book away.

"'Ey zat's mine!" Fleur yells at her and tries to take it back, but being held back by one hand.

"Hmm. It's Latin, a language you don't know." She tells Fleur. "Just learn the language and the magic will be abit easier for you." She tells her before throwing the book at her and walking out.

"I pardon for the intrusion." Chachamaru says as she bows and leaves.

"Wow their nicer then I thought!" Fleur says as her eyes sparkle.

The other girls laugh abit nervously.

"Anyway, you should ask the library club to help you learn Latin. After all, you're baka leader is in the club." Kazumi tells Fleur.

"Baka leader?" Fleur looks confused.

A while after, they find themselves at a library.

"So you want us to help teach the girl Latin?" A familiar quiet voice asks them.

"Come on Yue, you can't say no to this cute face." Kazumi says while messing with Fleur's face, which is annoying her.

"Hmm. Very well then." The girl from the after school session with the long blue hair says, while drinking a juice box that says 'Tomato Lemonade.' "But I would prefer you go to Nodoka if she's available; after all, I hate studying." Yue tells her.

"Nodoka?" Fleur asks.

"Oh yeah. Nodoka Miyazaki, seat number 27. Most of us call her bookworm or bookstore, not to be mean of course." Kazumi tells her.

Kazumi then turns back to Yue.

"Oh yeah, I have one more question for you." She tells her.

"What is it?" Yue asks her as if she doesn't care.

"What baka color is Fleur?" She asks with a smirk, making Fleur angry.

"Why would we need to know zat?" Fleur asks.

"For future comedy reasons of course." Kazumi says while laughing.

"Green." Yue tells them.

"Green?" Fleur goes blank.

"Heh it suits a plant girl like yourself, doesn't it?" Kazumi says while smirking.

They are soon walking around the library with a girl with purple hair that covers most of her face. The girl is carrying several books and looks like she's struggling abit.

"Uh would you like some 'elp um, Nodoka right?" Fleur asks.

"Yes that's my name but don't worry I got this." She answers before tripping and falling, making the books scatter.

"Oh dear, are you ok Nodoka?"

Before either Fleur or Kazumi have time to respond, Negi runs over to help Nodoka.

"Oh uh..uh." Nodoka begins to blush as Negi helps her up.

"That was quiet a fall. I do hope you're be more careful when carrying so much." Negi says to her while smiling.

"Oh, um, thanks." She says.

Kazumi smirks while Fleur looks confused.

"It's no secret Nodoka love Negi." Kazumi whispers to Fleur, making her face turn red.

"What? She loves 'im? But she's like five years older than 'im." Fleur says.

"Hey since when did love have an age limit?" Chamo says, now on Kazumi's shoulder.

"It's true, plus forbidden love is always the best for a scoop one day." Kazumi says with a smirk.

"Also you can't deny those two look so darn cute together." Chamo says.

"And here's the last of them." Negi says while handing the books that Nodoka dropped back to her.

"Oh, thanks." She tells him.

"Please do be more careful." He says before walking to continue his own thing.

After awhile, the girls are back in their room, reading over several books to learn about the book Negi gave Fleur.

"Man zere's a lot of stuff to learn before I can do anything." Fleur says while laughing nervously.

"Don't worry we'll help you through this." Sayo tells her.

"Yeah, that is, when I'm not out trying to get the next header for Mahora News or when you aren't in an after school session." Kazumi tells her.

"Oh well, zis just makes ze time 'ere even more unpredictable I guess." Fleur says before all of them begin to laugh.


	8. Blossom the Flora

Blossom the Flora?

At a building on campus labeled Bioengineering University, a girl has fallen dead asleep in one of the labs.

"Saotomi! Wake up!" A lab assistant wakes the girl up.

"Ugh?" She sits up and looks around, drowsy.

"You got an hour before school. Get moving. And please stop falling asleep in the lab." The man tells her.

Saotomi gets up and yawns before getting ready and heading out.

'My name is Saotomi Hakase. I'm in my 3rd year of Mahora Junior High. I'm in class 3-A under Negi's teaching.' She narrates as she rides to school on a segway.

She is soon in class listening to Negi.

'I'm also an inventor. I've invented numerous things that are amazing.' She looks over at Chachamaru. 'I even invented Chachamaru. But lately I haven't had any new ideas of what to invent.' She sighs to herself.

Classes soon end and Saotomi gets ready to leave. She then notices the news group and sees Fleur.

"… Of course!" She says out loud before running off back to the University.

The assistants in the lab all watch as Saotomi works on something for hours. She also gets helps from Chachamaru and another girl with bons and braids in her hair. She ends up working for several days.

"Has anyone seen Saotomi today?" Negi asks his class, Saotomi's seat is empty.

"I believe she might of work late last night and overslept." The girl with braids tells him.

"Oh thank you Chao." Negi says before continuing with class.

Saotomi continues to work during the day.

"Saotomi shouldn't you be in class right now?" An assistant asks her.

"I'm finally almost done though, just one more thing." She replies and attaching something to what she's working on. "And there done!" She says.

"Great… what is it?" The assistant asks.

"See for yourself." She gestures to her new invention which moves.

"W-what is that thing?" He asks.

"Is that how you address a new born girl?" Saotomi asks.

The invention bows.

The next day soon comes. Fleur, Kazumi, and Sayo all head for class.

"I wonder if Saotomi is back today." Sayo says.

"Uh she's ze one with ze glasses right?" Fleur asks.

"Yeah that's her. She's somewhat of a super genius that spends most of her time in the university laboratory." Kazumi tells her.

"I can tell! She iz very good in English and Japanese classes!" Fleur says.

Kazumi just laughs.

"I think you're the only one who finds that an accomplishment." As she says this they reach the classroom and open the door.

"… Uh who iz zat?" Fleur asks.

They all see a strange girl in Fleur's seat.

"Oh good morning, my sister!" The strange girl says before getting up and hugging Fleur.

All three girls look confused.

"Uh d-do I know you?" Fleur asks.

"Nope! We've never met till just now!" The girl tells them. "Actually, I wasn't born till just yesterday!"

Now all the girls are really confused.

"What in ze world iz going on?" Fleur asks.

"Oh, I see you've met her already." Saotomi walks over to the girls.

"Oh, Saotomi." The three girls all say at once.

"Momma!" The mystery girl walks over and hugs Saotomi, who smiles at the girl.

"Oh so that's it." Kazumi says, her and Sayo smiling.

Fleur, however looks even more confused.

"Someone explain to me what iz going on, S'il vous plait!" Fleur tells them.

"I didn't understand what you said at the end, but I believe this girl may be what Saotomi has been working on." Kazumi explains.

"Exactly! Everyone I would like to introduce to you, Blossom!" Saotomi tells them.

Blossom bows to them.

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiles to them.

Blossom is abit shorter than Fleur. She has long red hair with numerous flowers growing out of it, similar to Fleur's.

"Why does she 'ave flowers on 'er like me?" Fleur asks.

"Oh that's because she's based off you Fleur." Saotomi tells her, making Fleur abit upset.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asks.

They hear the bell ring.

"We're talk later, class is about to start." Saotomi tells Fleur before walking off to her seat.

Fleur looks abit annoyed but gets over it quickly and takes her seat. Blossom sits in the seat adjacent from Fleur.

Soon Negi is about to begin teaching the class.

"Hmm?" He looks at all his students, muttering to himself. "30, 31, 32, …33? Uh excuse me miss, can I help you?" He asks Blossom.

"I'm Blossom, I'll be joining your class from now on Negi." She tells him with a smile. "I'm a creation of science created Saotomi Hagase."

"I see." Negi says, looking abit shocked."Well it would seem Saotomi's new creation will be joining our class from here on." He says nervously with a sigh.

He continues to teach the class until the bell rings.

"Ok everyone see you later." Negi tells them with a bow.

Soon the whole room is cleared, except for Blossom who is cleaning.

"Wow she's even harder working than you." Kazumi says with a smirk.

The girls are watching Blossom from outside the door to the room.

"So what? Why do you zink zat should bother me?" Fleur asks with abit of annoyance in her voice.

"Call it an educated guess?" Kazumi laughs and Fleur gets mad and tries attacking her but is easily held back.

"Oh please don't fight! Let's just head home for now, ok?" Sayo asks them.

Both girls agree and they all head home.

Late at night, Blossom finishes up her cleaning.

"Oh dear, I must of got carried away. I ended up cleaning the entire school." She laughs to herself. "I should go home to Momma now." She says before running out of the school and through the city.

"There you are!" Blossom hears a voice yell at her.

"Huh who is that?" She asks looking around.

Meanwhile at the girls' dorm room, Fleur is reading through her spell books as well as several French to Latin books.

"Hmm? Maybe its… hmmm." She talks to herself, the other 2 are sleeping.

"I've been looking forward to our next meeting flora!" Suddenly Pyro walks out from the shadows of an alley.

"W-Who are you?" Blossom asks.

Pyro just laughs darkly.

"Go ahead and act dumb all you want! This time I'll kill you for good you damn bitch!" He yells before blasting her flowers into inferno.

"Ahhh!" Blossom yells.

"What iz zis warm feeling?" Fleur asks herself as rose petals float around her as a ray of light shines from each petal. "I feel so renewed."

"Now die bitch!" Pyro yells before setting his own fist ablazed and charges at Blossom. "….. GAAAHHH!"


	9. Blossom's Insanity

Blossom's Insanity

The next day comes. "Ahh! Morning." Kazumi says as she stretches.

"Hehe, look Kazumi." Sayo tells her.

"Hmm?" Kazumi looks over at Sayo and begins to laugh abit.

Fleur is passed out asleep on top of several books, she's also still wearing her school uniform.

"She must have been up all night reading these books." Sayo says.

"Ok let's try not to wake her up." Kazumi says as she picks Fleur up and puts her on her bed. "Hmm… Hehe." Kazumi gets a devious smirk.

She slacks Fleur's clothes to where her under garments show.

"Ahh! Kazumi what are you doing?" Sayo asks.

Kazumi uses her camera and takes a picture.

"Come on what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She says with a smirk, Sayo just sighs.

Soon Kazumi and Sayo are both on the train to the school.

"Please tell me you don't plan to use that picture to sell to the boys in the other schools." Sayo tells her.

"Of course not, I'm not is just so I can get her to help me with stuff she normally wouldn't agree with." She tells her with a smirk.

Sayo gets a worried look.

"I think I would respect you more if you just sold it." She sighs.

"Oh don't be a killjoy Sayo." She tells her.

Now they're walking through the halls of the academy.

"Do you have something on all your friends?" Sayo asks.

"When you're in this line of work, you need to always have dirt on everyone around you." Kazumi tells her.

"Wait so do you have one of me?" Sayo asks nervously.

Kazumi snickers and pulls a photo out her shirt and shows it to Sayo, who blushes in embarrassment and looks scared.

"Kazumi you're so mean." Sayo tells her as Kazumi just laughs and puts the photo away.

They walk into the classroom and take their seats. They both notice Blossom and Saotomi aren't there yet.

"Wonder where those two are?" Kazumi asks.

"No idea." Sayo asks.

Soon Negi comes in to prepare for class.

"Oh morning girls, abit early coming into class aren't you?" Negi asks them.

"Well I wanted to see if Saotomi and Blossom were in here, but they're not." Kazumi tells him.

"I see. So where is Fleur? I want to see how her magic study is coming along." Negi tells them.

"She was studying all night and is still asleep. We didn't want to wake her." Sayo answers.

After a short while, class starts. Everyone is there except for Fleur and Blossom.

"Excuse me, Saotomi. Where is Blossom today?" Negi asks.

"I don't know. She never came home for some reason. I hope she's okay." Satomi tells him.

"Oh dear! Perhaps we should look for her." Negi says.

"Oh there's no need for that Negi." They look at the door to see Blossom walk in with a strange bush of flowers.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Negi says with a smile.

"Uh what's with the strange rose bush?" Kazumi asks.

"Oh, do you like it? I made it last night." She smiles. "It looks like a guy doesn't it?"

"A little too much. Looks familiar actually." Kazumi tells her.

Blossom giggles.

"Well Blossom just take your seat and we're get started." Negi tells her as she sits down.

Evangeline glares at Blossom then at the bush.

"Saotomi you always surprise me." She tells herself. "It's amazing how you can make a creation that's smarter than you are." She laughs to herself.

Blossom glares over at Evangeline and smirks.

Later on the bell rings and the classes let out for lunch break. Evangeline is admiring the bush with only Chachamaru in the room with her.

"What's the matter mistress?" Chachamaru asks.

"This plant is alive in more ways than one. Almost as if it's draining the life of another." She tells Chachamaru.

Evangeline turns away and begins to walk out.

"GAHH!" Evangeline suddenly falls down.

"Mistress!?" Chachamaru runs over to her.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me Evangeline." A voice says as someone walks into the room.

Back at the dormitory.

"Yawwwnnn" Fleur is just getting up.

"Hmm? Where are those two?" She asks herself.

She sees a clock and sees the time.

"AHH! I'm four 'ours late!" She jumps out of bed and looks at herself.

"'Uh? Why are my clothes messed up?" She asks herself before fixing herself up and runs out.

At the school, classes are continuing.

"Uh has anyone seen Evangeline and Chachamaru? I could've sworn they were here earlier." Negi asks the class.

"I'm sure their somewhere." Blossom tells him.

"Okay then, I guess we can continue without them." Negi says.

While Negi is writing on his black board several of the girls seem to faint suddenly, this causes the girls to all scream in fright.

Negi turns around to see what's going on.

"What in the world?" He asks as he notices several of the girls have turned into plants.

"Wha-What is this!?" He asks.

Blossom laughs.

"Ain't it just beautiful Negi?" Blossom asks.

Negi glares at Blossom.

"You did this?" He asks.

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" She asks before laughing.

Negi reaches for his staff but suddenly falls to his knees holding his heart.

"Gahh!"

Blossom just laughs as the rest of the girls are affected as well. "This is fun! Next is the rest of Mahora!" She laughs insanely before leaving the room.

After about half an hour, the door to the room opens.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Negi! I overslept and.." Fleur tries to apologize before noticing the room empty besides a bunch plants.

"What's all zis? There are plants everywhere." She says to herself as she walks over to the plant that Blossom brought at the start of class.

"Wow zis plant looks so realistic!" She seems amazed as she gets closer to examine it.

A small rose petal on her sleeve slips off and lands on the plant and it suddenly glows.

"NOW DIE BITCH!" Fleur hears a voice say suddenly.

The plant she's admiring suddenly turns into Pyro.

He charges at Fleur and they both fall over. "Ow! Zat 'urt!" She says.

"Ugh! What happened?" Pyro asks as he opens his eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Hey where am I?" He yells.

Fleur gets up abit and finds Pyro's head in her breast. She begins to blush hard.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" She asks him.

Pyro finally pulls his head out to see where he fell, causing his face to go red, though no one can tell with his mask on.

"Wa-Wait! I can explain all of this!" He tells her.

Fleur looks flustered and mad before smacking Pyro across the face.

"Ow! I didn't even do anything!" He yells in pain.


	10. Kotaro the Dog, Blossom's Last Stand

Kotaro the Dog, Blossom's Last Stand

After regaining her composure from what happened, Fleur is alone in the classroom.

"What just 'appened?" She asks herself. "One moment I was admiring a plant, and zen ze plant was gone and zat strange boy attacked me." She reminds herself.

She looks around the room, finding herself all alone now, besides the multiple plants.

"I wonder where 'e went anyway. I didn't even see 'is face." She tells herself before standing up. "Well might as well figure out what's going on."

She walks around and looks at all the plants.

"They're all so pretty." She says to herself.

She soon reaches the one at the front of the class.

"Hmm? What's zis?" She asks, removing a pair of glasses on the plant. "Hehe, zese are so cute." She says before giggling.

She puts the glasses on and then gets dizzy.

"Whoa!" She exclaims before taking the glasses off and giggling. "Hehe. Well zat was fun. But where is everyone else?" She asks before looking around.

"They were all turned to plants by Blossom." Fleur turns to see a frightened Sayo.

"Oh Sayo!" Fleur says before walking to her.

"What do you mean?" She asks in confusion.

"I mean what I said! She turned everyone into plants!" Sayo explains in a panic and gestures to the plant next to her that resembles Kazumi.

"Oh my!"Fleur exclaims while panicking a bit. "W-what do we do?" She asks.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sayo asks, both of them panicking.

After calming down a bit, both girls walk around the city and look for Blossom.

"... I think I might know where she is." They both say at once while staring at another school building that's covered in vines.

Both of them look at each other nervously and run in.

"HEY! WHO GOES THERE!?" They hear a young male voice.

Fleur is suddenly attacked from behind and forced to the ground.

"AHHH!" She screams.

"Hah! Now I got you!" A young boy, no older than Negi, has one foot on Fleur's back.

The boy has long spiked up hair and in it are two dog ears.

"You're the bitch who attacked us aren't you!?" He yells at her.

Before Fleur can even answer, she is kicked into a wall.

"AHHHH!" She screams in pain.

"Heh you're not as good as you were just a moment ago." He says before appearing in front of her in a single movement of speed.

He grabs her and easily lifts her up.

"I don't like hurting girls, but whatever it takes to stop you! I will!" He yells before readying his next attack.

"Can you 'old on a minute!?" Fleur yells at him.

He suddenly stops.

"... What did you say?" He asks.

"I said 'old on a minute!" She repeats.

The boy stares at her for a second.

"... Bwahahahahahaha!" The boy suddenly bursts out laughing like crazy.

He drops her and continues to laugh.

"What? What iz so funny?" She asks.

He continues to laugh more.

"Oh please stop talking! That accent is so hilarious!" He says between laughs.

Fleur gets annoyed and flustered and grabs a piece of the wall that is broken after she hit it. She walks over to the laughing boy and then hits him in his face with the broken wall piece.

"GAHHH!" The boy falls over.

"Hmph! Âne !" Fleur yells at him.

She looks around.

"Hmm? Where did Sayo go?" She asks herself. "She left me alone didn't she?" She asks with a blank look and sighs.

The boy is getting up.

"Ugh! I let my guard down!" He complains. "Heh, sorry about that. Now I can work on killing you." The boy tells her.

"Hmm? Oh I almost forgot about you." Fleur says.

"Now die!" He yells before attacking again.

Fleur screams in fear and prepares to guard against the attack.

"Ngh!" The boy grunts.

Fleur looks at him and finds him tangled in vines.

"W-What's going on!?" He asks.

"I-I don't know!" Fleur answers, just as confused as he is.

The both soon hear laughing. The look down a hallway and see Blossom walking towards them.

"Hehe, well you two have been quite amusing." She laughs at them.

The boy looks confused as he looks from Fleur to Blossom.

"Wait, there's two of them?" He asks.

He thinks for a moment.

"This can mean only one thing... that I must defeat them both!" He exclaims.

" 'Ow in 'ell did you come to zat conclusion!?" Fleur yells at him.

"Hehe. How cute, the little puppy thinks he can fight." Blossom giggles.

The boy gets pissed off. "What the hell did you just say!?" He yells at her before slashing the vines off him with his claw like nails. "You die first!" He yells before appearing infront of Blossom and punching her in her gut.

"... Hehe." Blossom just looks at him and giggles, not affected by the punch too much.

"Ugh! W-What the hell!?" His eyes widen as he feels her body, cold as metal.

"I think that means it's my turn." Blossom says before kneeing the boy straight into his jaw.

"GAH!" The boy yells in pain. "Gahh! Damn it that hurts!" He yells.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Fleur asks before running to him but is stopped short by several moving vines.

''AHHHH!" Fleur freaks out as the vines grab her.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" Fleur seems to be panicking more than is necessary.

"Hehe, nice to see that rhabdophobia is treating you well Fleur." Blossom laughs at her.

"W-What does zat mean?" Fleur asks, still panicking a lot.

"It means you have a fear towards magic and mages." Blossom explains.

"Really?" Fleur asks.

"Hehe not that it matters." Blossom smiles and walks to Fleur. "Hehe enjoy your fear and death." Blossom says with a crazy smile on her face.

Fleur panicks more and soon passes out.

"Heh bye sister." Blossom says.

"Like hell!" The boy finally regained himself and slashes at Blossom, who dodges. "Heh forget about someone."

The boy smirks before slashing the vines holding Fleur and catches her as she falls.

"Damn. She's a tad bit heavier than I expected." He laughs, easily holding her up, despite being much smaller than she is.

He sets her down and fixes her up abit.

"Heh leave the rest to me, name's Kotaro Inugami." He tells her, even though she's unconscious.

Kotaro turns to Blossom.

"Heh now I can show you just what this pup can do!" He tells her.

Blossom just giggles.

"Heh! Die Laughing!" Kotaro yells before appearing right in front of her and about to strike.

Suddenly water starts to rain on top of them.

"..." Kotaro stops completely and goes blank.

"Hehe." Sayo is pouring water on them with a watering can.

Kotaro looks really annoyed, but Blossom, however, is giggling sweetly. The flowers on her head grow back as she laughs.

"Huh?" Kotaro looks confused.

Blossom looks at him.

"Hmm? Ooooo!" She seems excited suddenly and messes with Kotaro's ears.

"Gah! Hey what are you doing?!" He yells at her.

She simply smiles and continues to play with him.

Sayo floats over to Fleur and wakes her up.

"Hmm?" Fleur asks while yawning then looks at Sayo.

"... 'ey!" She exclaims before grabbing Sayo and shaking her.

"Why would you leave me alone like zat?!" She asks her. Sayo is panicking abit from Fleur.

"I went to the engineering university to find something to stop Blossom." She explains.

"Hmm?" Fleur looks over and sees Blossom playing around with Kotaro.

"Really? So what was wrong with 'er?" She asks.

"Well..." Sayo begins.

About an hour later.

"SAOTOMI!" Several people at once yell.

"Why in hell's name would you make her a killing machine if her flowers wilt off!?" Asuna yells at her.

Saotomi is backed up into a wall by Fleur, Kazumi, Sayo, Kotaro, Negi and Asuna.

"Hehe well you see, I didn't want her to just be a normal robot, so I might've gave her a few glitches here and there." Saotomi says nervously.

"Yeah, cause having magical plants is so normal!" Kotaro yells.

"And zen you make ze only way to grow 'er flowers back iz by watering 'er." Fleur says.

"Well I thought that was obvious." Saotomi defends herself.

"Look it's all over now, please Saotomi just do something about Blossom." Negi tells her, being much gentler than the others.

Saotomi sighs and nods before walking off.

"This could've all been avoided this whole time if she would explain herself at the beginning." Negi sighs but smiles at them.

"Hmm? By the way Negi, where are your glasses?" Asuna asks.

"Huh? AHH!" Negi yells, just now noticing.

"How did you not notice them missing sooner!?" Asuna yells at him.

"Here they are Negi!" Chamo appears out of Fleur's shirt.

"AHHH!" Fleur screams as Chamo runs over to Negi and hands him his glasses.

"Nice and warm from the girl's breast." Chamo says before being crushed by Fleur's spell book.

"GAH!" Chamo yells in pain.

" 'OW LONG WERE YOU IN MY SHIRT!?" Fleur yells at him.

"Ugh! Long enough to know you got a nice pair on ya." Chamo says with pride in his voice before being stomped on by Fleur, Kazumi and Asuna.

"GAAAH!" He appears to be close to death.

Negi looks abit nervous.

"Oh my Chamo! Are you okay!?" He asks worryingly.

Chamo lifts his head to Negi.

"Aniki, I can die happily now." He tells Negi. "I also got a nice look at her panties." He says before being kicked out a window by Asuna.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Chamo yells before disappearing from sight.

"Man you got to hate perverted freaks like that." Kazumi says with a smirk. "Oh well, let's go back to the dorms, I need some sleep now." She begins to walk but trips over Fleur's book.

"Gahh!" Kazumi grunts, as she falls several pictures fall out of her shirt.

"Hmm?" The girls all pick up a picture and then all of them glare at Kazumi, who sits up and laughs nervously.

Negi laughs abit nervously as well. "Hmm? I feel like we forgot something." Negi tells himself.

Meanwhile.

"... Mistress.." Chachamaru starts.

"Quiet Chachamaru! I just want to be in solitude for awhile." Evangeline tells her, clearly pissed off.

"But mistress... Are you sure you want to do it while hanging upside down?" Chachamaru asks.

Evangeline is currently tied up in power lines and is hanging upside down, causing her skirt to flop open.

"I'm going to get you for this Saotomi! Just you wait." She gives an evil laugh.

Suddenly she falls and lands straight on her head.

"OW!"


	11. Fleur's Cold

Fleur's Cold

Negi is taking his daily attendance. "Hmm? Where are the news club members?" He asks, noticing Kazumi, Sayo, and Fleur are all missing. He sighs. "Lately it's always those three girls." He says.

Suddenly Ayaka stands. "Do not worry my precious Negi! I, the class representative, will make them atone for their actions!" She tells him.

"Uh, that's okay class rep." He says nervously.

Soon the three girls walk in, Fleur looks pale and her face is red.

"Oh dear! What's wrong with her?" Negi asks, sounding overly worried.

"I-It's n-nothing M-Monsieur N-Negi." Fleur says weakly. "J-Just a-a-a-ACHOO!" She suddenly sneezes and spores comes out of her flowers.

The spores land on Kazumi who suddenly freezes up.

"Ngh! I can't move!" Kazumi exclaims.

"C-Cold." Fleur finishes what she was saying before.

"Well I can't let you stay." Negi tells her.

"B-But- a- a" She starts before sneezing again.

Like last time, spores come out and this time land on Negi who suddenly falls.

"AH!" He exclaims in pain. He tries to stand back up, but finds it hard to. "My legs feel so numb!" He says.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Fleur apologizes weakly.

"Girls please help Fleur to your dorm before something else happens please." Negi tells them, however Kazumi still can't move.

Asuna ends up helping Sayo get them back,

After school ended, Negi leaves and heads for the dorms.

"I need to check up on those two and see how they're doing now." He says to himself as he flies on his staff.

He soon arrives and knocks on the door.

"Come on in, door isn't lock." He hears Kazumi's voice.

Negi heads on in. "How are you two doi- GAH!" Negi yells.

"Hmm? Oh hiya Negi." Kazumi says, whose changing from her sleep clothes to her uniform.

"W-Why didn't you tell me you were changing!?" Negi asks her, turning away, his face blushing red.

"Heh maybe I wanted you to see me like this." She teases him, making him freak out more. She laughs. "Nah, seriously I didn't think it was you that's all." She tells him.

"Forget it, how is Fleur?" Negi asks.

He sees Fleur in bed, completely asleep.

"Heh how adorable." He smiles. "Perhaps I'll look after her for awhile."

"Hmm? You sure?" Kazumi asks.

"Why not? I'm her teacher after all." He tells her.

"Hmm, fine do whatever you want." She tells him. "Just be careful, she may be cute, but those spores she sprays every time she sneezes are very dangerous."

"So I've noticed." He says. "I was on the ground for at least 10 minutes before I regained the feeling in my legs."

"Well lucky you, I just started moving." Kazumi tells him.

"Zzzzz…. A-a" Fleur starts to sneeze.

"…. Well have fun with that teach." Kazumi says before leaving.

"ACHOO!" Fleur sneezes and her spores spread.

"Ngh!" Negi isn't in range of the spores but is frightened abit.

The spores land on a pot plant that suddenly wilts.

"Ugh!" Negi is now afraid. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

"A-a-a" Fleur starts again.

"Uh-oh!" Negi exclaims before making a magical barrier.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Fleur sneezes, spreading spores everywhere.

Besides more wilted plants, holes burn into several of her books and her uniform.

"Oh dear!" Negi looks terrified.

After several hours, the room looks like a gun war took place.

Negi looks exhausted; his clothes are burned through in a number of places.

"Well she hasn't done anything in the past hour." Negi says with a smile and sighs in relief. "She's also regaining her color."

He walks up to her, she's still sleeping peacefully.

"Hehe hard to believe she can cause so much trouble." He says to himself. "Well might as well make sure her fever is going down."

He moves closer to her and places his forehead on top of hers to check her temperature.

"Oh yes she'll be just fi.." Negi begins before being interrupted.

"A-a-a" Fleur starts again.

"Ugh….!" Negi gets a blank expression, as he is still on her.

"ACHOO!" Fleur sneezes and her spores spray out.

"GAHH!" Negi yells.

After another hour or so, Kazumi and Sayo return.

"…" Both girls have blank expressions.

Fleur is still asleep, except now she's holding onto a now paralyzed Negi like a little girl with a toy.

"Ngh can one girls help me!?" He asks them.

"Sure thing, but hold on." Kazumi says with smirk before taking out her camera and takes a picture.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Negi asks.

"This is too cute to pass up this opportunity." Kazumi laughs abit.

"Please don't put this in the news Kazumi." Negi says with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Kazumi says before rolling her eyes.

"Ngh.." Fleur groans as she begins to wake up.

"Ugh!" Negi looks abit worried.

"Hmm?" Fleur sits up, looking only half awake, still holding on to Negi.

"Ngh! Fleur please let me go!" Negi exclaims.

"Hmm?" Fleur wakes up completely and looks at Negi. "Oh my!" She lets him go, and he fall right down on the bed.

"Ngh! Thank you." He sighs in relief.

"Did I miss something?" Fleur ask.

"Nope. Nothing at all you freak of nature." Kazumi tells her before laughing.

Sayo also giggles abit, Fleur is just completely confused.

"I feel like something 'appened." She says before sighing.


	12. Stereotyping Part 1

Stereotyping Part 1

"Ugh!" Kazumi wakes up. "Hey Fleur are you awake?" She asks as she gets up stretching.

"Oui Madame Asakura." Fleur says, already dressed for class.

"Uh madame?" Kazumi says in confusion.

"Oui." Fleur says.

"Uh right then." Kazumi says while scratching the back of her head.

Soon they're at the school. Kazumi sighs in relief.

"Well that was a strange morning." She says to herself.

"Gooooood Mooooorning." Kazumi freaks out abit as Sayo appears from below.

"Please don't do that!" Kazumi yells at her.

"What are you taaaalking abooooout?" Sayo asks, moaning every once in a while in the sentence.

"Ugh why are you two acting so weird today?" Kazumi asks.

Soon Negi walks into the room.

"Finally, maybe some class work will clear my head." Kazumi says.

"Cheerio students!" Negi says to them.

"…. Oh man." Kazumi says.

Negi continues to talk, but he uses a strange choice of words that Kazumi can't seem to keep up with.

"What's going on today?" She asks.

Soon class is dismiss.

"Ah bugger time over already it is, well I'll see you all in the morrow! Good day, cherrio." Negi says as he leaves.

"Finally that's over at least." Kazumi says to herself.

"Stop moving! I just vant your vlood!" Kazumi looks back to see Evangeline trying to attack Fleur.

"What the heck?" Kazumi asks as she continues to look around the room.

"She's alive! ALIIIIIIVE!" Saotomi exclaims as she laughs manically.

"001010010001000100101." Chachamaru says, speaking in binary code.

"Hohoho!" The Class Rep laughs. "I'm much more beautiful and richer than the rest of you so bow to me!"

"Eh even class rep?" Kazumi asks as she continues to look around.

Ku Fei is solving math problems like nothing while speaking Chinese, the twins are talking simultaneously and are acting with similar personalities, and Zazie is in the back laughing at her own tricks and jokes.

"Okay when Zazie starts laughing, you know there's something wrong!" Kazumi says before getting up and leaving the room.

"Heeeeey!" Sayo and Fleur follow her.

Fleur starts speaking in French, which only annoys Kazumi more.

"What's wrong with you people today!?" She asks.

They both look confuse.

"Ahhh!" Kazumi yells before running off.

Soon she stops and is out of breath. "I think I lost them." She says.

"Hey who said you were allowed here on my turf?" Kazumi looks annoyed before turning to see Kotaro.

"Great now what's your problem?" She asks.

"You're on my turf woman! Get out!"

"Oh great he's a kid who thinks too highly of himself." She says, obviously really annoyed.

"Fine you asked for it! Take this!" He exclaims before suddenly spraying her with silly string in a can.

"…." Kazumi just continues to look annoyed.

"Not enough huh?" Kotaro asks. "Alright boys drop 'em!"

Suddenly Kazumi is pelted with water balloon from above.

"Hey!" She yells before running.

"Hahaha! I'm truly the best!" He laughs. "But now I just want to go home and chew on a bone."

She eventually finds herself at the Library of the school.

She's breathing hard trying to catch her breath.

"God this day sucks; it's like being in a really bad dream." She says.

"…."

"Huh?" Kazumi looks and sees Nodoka hiding behind a shelf.

"Eek!" She shrieks the moment Kazumi sees her and hides again.

"… Now she's shy of everything…. Great." Kazumi says as she walks around. "I wonder how different Yue and Haruna could be."

She soon finds Haruna drawing and Yue reading.

"… Well guess not everybody is crazy at least." Kazumi sighs in relief. "Hey guys!"

In no less than a second, Yue starts speaking in cryptic logic.

"Huh?" Kazumi gets a blank look.

"Can you two be quiet? I'm trying to draw out a story featuring my favorite manga characters." Haruna says.

"Oh god one is too smart and the other is a fanfiction writer!" Kazumi exclaims before running off.

She soon arrives back at the dorms.

"Oh man, with all this running, I'll never have to worry about having to diet at least." She says while trying to catch her breath.

"'Ey Asakura!" Kazumi sees Asuna walk up.

"Asuna!" She exclaims. "You're not special in any way! You must be normal!"

"Huh? Can you use small words for me?" Asuna asks with a blank look.

Kazumi falls over. "Why was I expecting something good for once?" She asks before walking off.

She sighs walking towards her room.

"Oh Kazumi!" Kazumi turns to see Negi walking out.

"Oh hi." She says.

"Good day to you, would you like to come in for tea and crumpet?" He asks her.

She sighs and goes along with it.

"Here you go, have a spot of tea, you know it can relieve stress." He says.

"Great, just what I need right now." She says.

She takes a sip of tea.

"Ugh!" Kazumi drops the cup and falls to the floor.

"Oh dear! Kazumi! Kazumi!" Negi exclaims.

"Ugh!" Kazumi starts to pass out.

"Kazumi! Kazumi!" Kazumi hears Negi's voice.

"Kazumi! Wake up!" Negi exclaims.

"Huh?" Kazumi wakes up to find herself in class. "What? How did I get here?"

"Kazumi you fell asleep in class." Sayo tells her.

"Uh I-I did?" Kazumi asks.

Most of the class laughs.

"I had the craziest dream, my head still hurts from it." Kazumi tells them.

"Oh if you want, how about later I make you some tea?" Negi asks. "You know it helps relieves stress."

"Ugh! N-No thank you!" Kazumi exclaim.

The class laughs more.

"Oh Kazumi." Fleur giggles.

"Zzzzz." Evangeline is sleeping through all this.


	13. Stereotyping Part 2

Stereotyping Part 2

On a dark night, Negi finds himself outside in the park area of the city.

"Now how on earth did I end up here?" He asks himself as he walks through the park.

"Mmmm. The full moon makes for a beautiful night for a fest." He hears a voice.

He gulps as he turns to see Evangeline behind him.

"M-Master!" Negi exclaims before backing away abit as she walks closer.

"I'm going to suck you dry of any blood you have." She tells him with a smirk.

"Eh! B-But I haven't done anything to you! Why the sudden want for blood?" He asks.

"I don't need a reason to want blood. I'm just going to take it!" She exclaims before striking at him.

"Mmm!" He waits for her to try to bite him and then sticks a garlic in her mouth.

"Ugh!" She yells as she chokes on it as Negi runs off.

"There that should hold her off for abit." He says.

"Bah!" Evangeline speaks it out. "Garlic? Who uses garlic on vampires now a days?" She asks herself before taking off at him.

Negi stops to rest for a minute.

"Hah found you!" Eva says as she runs up.

"Uh oh!" Negi exclaims as he backs up.

"Now I got y- Huh?" Evangeline starts but finds herself unable to follow him. "What's going on here?!" She asks.

She then looks down to see a small stream of water.

"What the hell!? Now I can't pass over running water!?" She exclaims, now annoyed.

Meanwhile, Negi runs off again.l

"Gah! This is ridiculous! I'm an all-powerful vampire!" She tells herself before running off to find another way.

She eventually finds him again.

"I'm really getting sick of tonight! Just give me your damn blood already!" She exclaims.

"Not if I got anything to say about it!" Negi says as he throws a cross at her.

"H-Hey!" She moves away from it. "What kind of mage uses a cross to fight off a vampire!?" She yells at him.

"The kind that wants to live!" He tells her before running off again.

"AHHH! I'm so going to kill that boy!" She yells before giving chase again.

When she catches up with him again, they're outside the dorms.

"Rrrr! Forget your blood! I'm going to murder you!" She yells at him.

"Hah!" Negi exclaims before tossing a bowl of rice at her.

"Huh? Rice?" She asks before laughing. "Now what is rice suppose to d- Huh?" She suddenly starts counting the grains of rice scattered out on the ground.

'Wh-What the hell am I doing!?' She asks herself as she continues to count.

"Finally I can relax." Negi sighs in relief before going to his room.

"H-Hey! Get back here boya! I'm not done with y- Ugh!" She exclaims before continuing to count the rice grains.

Several hours pass before there's a knock on the door.

Negi answers. "Hello?" He asks as he sees a really pissed off and tired Evangeline.

"I-I will k-kill you!" She tells him, exhausted.

"Will you?" He asks.

"I will!" She says before trying to get to him, but is forced back. "Oh now what!?" She exclaims.

"A vampire cannot enter a home without being invited in." Negi tells her.

"….." She doesn't look amused.

"Huh?" Negi looks to see the sun rising. "Ugh!"

"… I'm going to kill you now." She says as she walks into the dorm.

"Ugh! Ahh!" Negi scream.

"Mmmm." Evangeline mutters abit.

"Uh…" Fleur is looking at Evangeline as she sleeps.

Evangeline soon wakes ups. "Huh? What's going on?" She asks.

"You fell asleep during class." Fleur tells her.

"Oh my; what a nightmare!" Evangeline says. She then looks up at Negi, who is teaching.

"Is something ze matter?" Fleur asks.

"Oh nothing…" Evangeline tells her before gripping her desk as it begins to crack.

"Uh you sure?" Fleur asks, now frightened.

"I'm just going to go on a blood spree tonight in order to calm down." She says before laughing.

"Ugh! H-Have fun with that." Fleur says, obviously now scared.


	14. Mahora Festival Introduced

Mahora Festival Introduced

In classroom 3-A, the girls all sit as Negi begins to speak.

"Okay girls, as I'm sure most of you are aware that the Mahora Academy's School Festival is coming up." He tells them and a lot of them exclaim in excitement.

Fleur looks completely confused.

"Um, what iz a festival?" She asks.

They all turn to her.

"Um we didn't 'ave anything like zis at my old school." She tells them.

"Dear a festival is a grand school wide celebration!" Ayaka tells her.

"It's a fun event that allows students to show what we're all capable of!" A girl with a single ponytail named Yuna says.

"It's an excellent moment to establish a devious plot." Chao says to herself and laughs.

"That's not the plot of this saga." Saotomi tells her, making Chao a bit upset.

"I liked being a villain." She says.

Kazumi walks over to Fleur and puts her arm around her neck.

"And above all, a festival is the perfect place to be a reporter like us." She tells her. "Enough gossip to make up an entire newspaper!"

Fleur looks confused by everything going on as they all explain. Outside, numerous students, teachers, and citizens are readying the festival.

"A festival?" The Pyro Ghost reads a flyer. "Do schools like this really have such huge events like this annually?" He suddenly looks interested by something on the flyer.

On one of the stages that a club is working on, a leader of the working group looks mad.

"Hey you! Stop slacking off!" He yells at a boy that looks half asleep.

"Mmmm, I don't even go to this school, why am I working on this again?" He asks, a young teen with twin blades at his sides.

"Because you destroyed our progress by running through it!" The leader yells back.

"…" The boy is snoring now.

"Wake up!" The leader continues to yell.

Near the World Tree, an old man stares at the tree and smiles.

"So this is the magical tree I've heard of." He says and laughs. "We should find some real fun in this place."

He begins to walk away; another group of teens walk past him.

"Luc I know we're here to understand Japanese culture, but can't we at least have some fun!" A male teen with short red hair asks.

Another male with medium length chestnut colored hair turns to him.

"We're going to be here until the end of the festival Lyon, just stay calm." Luc tells him.

"Lyon? Staying calm? I'd sooner be damned to hell." Another male with long black hair says and laughs.

"Oh you want to go right here Vincent!?" Lyon exclaims; a pair of bladed claws extract on the back of his hands.

"Bring it lion boy!" Vincent exclaims as he draws a spear.

"Both of you stop! You're going to draw attention! And don't break those weapons!" Luc tells them. "It would be a pain to make another pair of those blades Lyon."

They both grumble and withdraw their weapons.

"Now then let's go find the girls." Luc says as they start to walk off.

In another part of town.

"You aren't down yet?"A young short teen girl asks a leading working student on a stall.

"N-No Miss Zettai!" He tells her, looking afraid.

"Now what are you so afraid of?" She asks and smiles at him.

She then suddenly slashes him down onto the ground using a horse whip.

"GAH!" The student cries out in pain.

His workers all gather around him, worried.

Zettai walks up to him and steps on his face.

"Hehe I don't see why you seem to enjoy upsetting me." She says with a creepy smile. "If you did it right to begin with you wouldn't get hurt." She then laughs before kicking him.

The students all look afraid of the girl.

"What are all of you looking at? Get to work!" She commands them, causing them to all run back to working.

Zettai continues to laughs sadistically.

Back in classroom 3-A, the girls are getting excited.

"What should we do for a theme this year?!" Makie asks.

"I suggest a haunted house!" Fumika, the younger twin, exclaims.

"We did that already!" Fuka, the older twin, tells her sister.

While everyone is talking about that, Fleur manages to sneak out.

"Ze girls 'ere are so 'yperactive." She says to herself.

"Aren't they just?" Evangeline asks, now next to Fleur.

"AH!" Fleur screams.

She laughs before walking off.

"Good luck surviving the biggest event of this school." She says, though not sounding sincere.

Fleur just looks more nervous than before.

Suddenly Fleur sees a familiar young boy running up.

"Huh? Izn't zat zat boy zat 'elped me with Blossom?" She asks.

He runs past her and into the classroom. She hears sounds of a struggle before he runs out; now dragging Negi with him.

"AH! Kotaro! Where are you taking me?!" Negi asks.

Fleur looks confused and scared.

"Maybe I'll fake being ill till zis festival ends." She says to herself.

Back in the streets, the boy who was sleeping earlier is now running away from the group of students that he was helping.

"Get back here!" They yell at him.

"Sorry! I hate to run but I love to run!" They boy says and laughs as he speeds off.

"Man he's fast!" The leader says.

They lose sight of him as they look around. The boy watches them from a roof top and laughs.

"Well that was fun. Hmm?" He sees a flyer and looks at it. "Heh now this might be more interesting."

Sitting at a café in the city, the old man from earlier is drinking tea while reading the same flyer.

"Well I suppose this might be worth my time." He says with a weak laugh.

Walking around the city, the group led by Luc is also reading the flyer.

"Heh this shouldn't be a problem." Lyon says.

"We have been involved in much worse I'm sure." Vincent says.

Meanwhile in the distance. A young man is struck down and sat on by Zettai as she reads the same flyer.

"Oh this will be a delight!" She cries in excitement and laughs.

"A fighting tournament?" Negi asks Kotaro, who shows him the flyer as well.

"Of course! We're going to have that fight this time!" Kotaro tells him. "It's an all ages tournament so even we can fight the stronger opponents!"

Negi thinks to himself and nods.

"Sure! I'll participate! It'll allow me to test my abilities again!" He says.

Both kids smirk at each other.

"I'll take the victory!" Everyone reading the flyer says at once.

Meanwhile, in a dark room.

"The tournament has been given to us to use." A figure says.

Another figure smirks.

"Perfect. Then we can monitor the best fighters in the battles." The figure has a female voice.

"I also took care of the other matters; we're well ahead of schedule." The other figure says, having a male voice.

They both laugh.


End file.
